With A Smile
by critzie28
Summary: Rachel Berry got invited to a Barbecue cook- off contest in New York. She got into accident where she met Quinn Fabray and that's where the story begins... yeah i know the summary sucks :) (This is based on a filipino tv drama with a smile.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

With a Smile

**_Prologue_**

_'My daddy and papa said "if you're in love write it in a plate because it symbolized cleanliness" a plate is round so that you'll live together forever. I'm Rachel Berry and this is the story of my life. My daddy and papa' s love story starts with barbeque. They love each other very much perfect combo. My daddy's is the charcoal and papa's is the heat that makes their lives full of romance how cheesy. Daddy said all things will make easy if you're hardworking that is why now they had me. If my papa taught me this is the recipes of love, he loves to experiment and used different unique ingredients and he told me that grilling is like television series there is leading ingredient, but it will not taste good if there is no contradiction and other extra. Not all the time we're happy you'll not expect when the problems come. My papa got sick and this start when everything's changed. Almost five years that my papa got hospitalized and daddy never gives up on him. And the restaurant that they built lend it to a businessman even its hard for my daddy he'll do anything for my papa just so he can be cured, that's when i saw how my parent's test their love. But my papa fixed his passport early to heaven. It's been two years since he died. Sometimes i wonder if the smokes coming from the barbecue in the grills went to heaven and he smelt of how much i loved him.'_

**_After two years..._**

**Chapter 1**

_At the grilling cooking contests at a festival..._

Everyone is busy on their grills for the contest

"Daddy I'm done" said Rachel with glee on her face. "They said one minute left darling" Leroy said. Rachel looks up at the sky and prays with pleading eyes "Lord please make our barbecue be great"

Rachel prepared the barbecue to present.

"And the next contestant for the barbecue cooking contest let's give them a round of applause to the Berrys" the announcer said

The Berrys make their way to the center flat form "whooo" they said in unison and ready for their cheers lead by Leroy. "Give me a B

(B) give me an E (E) give me an R (R) give me an R (R) give me a Y (Y) what does it spell?" "BERRY! BERRY! BERRY!" said the crowd

Rachel gets the mic and begins to rap while Leroy and Nika began to dance and Jasper does the beat box. "Our barbecue oh so berrylicious with the aroma and taste you know it's pretty precious" the crowd clapped and cheers with them. "And now this is all we've been waiting for. The family who win will received total amount of five thousand dollars" pause "the most delicious barbecue and the winner is... (Drumroll) the Berrys" said the announcer

"ahh we did it" the Berrys jump hands in the air, they received a trophy, the cash prize and shook the judges hands while the crowd clapped and cheered their name "Berry! Berry! Berry!" "Thanks you Lord, thank you Lord" Rachel said "this is for your papa Hiram" Leroy kissed the cash envelope and raised it to the sky. "Daddy will you buy me a rubber shoes if there's left in the money" said Jasper "mine is bag daddy" said Nika. Rachel stands between Leroy and Jasper and threw her arms on their shoulder while looking for her siblings "Jasper, Nika let's see if it fits for our budget, you know that the money we got are for your enrollment, allowances and funds for our barbecue store. So we need to sacrifice and besides what the saying? 'If the comforter is short... "Learn how to curl" Leroy answered "No daddy! If the comforter is short give it to the baby" Rachel said laughing

"Papa Hiram said that right?" and they all laughed.

while Rachel is playing with Nika one of the judges walked to her "hi I'm chef Claire" "I'm Rachel" "congratulations to your family the barbecue is so delicious" "thank you" "we have a barbecue cook off in New York and i like you to join" "I… I'm not a chef" Rachel answered hesitantly "the contest is open for an amateur like you the important is you have passion and great cooking skills" Nika hugs Rachel waist and smile to chef Claire "yes Rachel is great cook" chef Claire looks at Rachel and said "You don't have to audition I already saw your talent, here.." she gave Rachel a ticket "Go to New York and show that and you're a guaranteed contestant" Rachel took the ticket and look at it "ok I'll think about it" "if you join you'll win a big cash and a scholarship we've already selected some people here in Lima, Ohio if you want you can go with them. So…? See you in New York?" after the chef leaves Leroy look at what in Rachel's hand "Barbecue cook-off. You have to join baby" "I don't know daddy the fare is expensive and it's not included in our budget" "Rachel if you win we get lots of money we can pay all of our debts and we can get the restaurant back please join" said Nika with pleading eyes

QRFBQRFB

There's knock on the door Leroy opened it. The lady at the door gave Leroy papers for their debt in the bank and read it. "Ma'am one month left for us to stay? Maybe you could give us a few more months "Leroy pleaded at the bank lady "sorry Mr. Berry we already gave you few months' extension

And there is nothing i can do" after the lady leaves Rachel walked in to her father "Daddy what's that?" Leroy gave Rachel the paper "when? Why didn't you tell me? We always said we're all in this together" "don't worry baby I'll find a way to fix this" Rachel hugged his daddy

RBQFRBQF

Leroy sited in their old restaurant catering a bottle of beer Rachel sits next to him placing the contest poster she's holding at the table "daddy just one bottle you know we can't solve our problems with beers"

"I just missed your father, if he still alive we don't have to sell this to Mr. Lee that we established for ten years" Leroy said looking at the restaurant "now that you're a lady this is the time where should enjoy at your age, I don't know if you can go to college or just a high school graduate. And now you're having this problem with me."

Rachel looking to his father sadly "daddy you know it's not your fault that he died and you know papa maybe his partying in heaven now" she said smiling to his father

Leroy looks at the poster in the table "So are you joining in that contest?"

"I like to but if i think about the money, the fare to New York, my accommodation, the ingredients it's so lot to spend"

"But it's a big prize and look at this ticket you can have your training that's your dream right?"

"Yes daddy, but maybe there will be next time next year the important now is we can pay our house that is why we need to double our charms in selling our barbecues"

"Double our charms" Leroy agreed holding his bottle in the air to cheer

QRFBQRFB

Outside the Berry house Rachel prepares thier barbecues to sell when Leroy walks to her "daddy where did you go? There's a lot of customers today" wiping her forehead from grilling" ahh... here take this" "where did you get this money daddy?" "Ahhm.. I borrowed it to Susan now you have your fare and allowance so you can go to New York" "but we already owe her a lot of money i can't take this. I'm not joining the contest" Rachel said she saw Susan walking on the street and excuses herself to her father.

" ahm.. Excuse me Susan i like to give back the money that my father borrowed you"

"Rachel take that money you know Hiram is my friend and I know he'll be happy if you achieve your dreams, so before I'll changed my mind grab that opportunity"

"Thank you" Rachel said with her megawatts smile

"Just do your best ok I'll have to go"

"Thank you again"

QRFBQRFB

Rachel is packing her things when Nika and Jasper hugging her crying "oh hush there's no audition for actors here" she said wiping her tears. Leroy is sitting at the side of her bed with teary eyes she gave Rachel Hiram's favorite plate. "That's Hiram favorite plate it's lucky charm" "thank you daddy" now she can't stop sobbing

"Baby girl don't forget to call us"

"Yes daddy I'll always update you of my doings in New York"

"First time that you get away without us I don't know if i can handle that"

"Daddy you always say that if the opportunity knocks say hello this is it! I promised you when i get back all our debts will be paid this house and we will get our restaurant back" they hugged each other crying

**_IN NEW YORK_**

Everyone is busy preparing for the contest and Rachel pacing back and forth called her daddy for comfort

"Daddy I'm nervous all of my competition here went to culinary school and me.. What do i know i didn't go to school? I'm really stressed right now and I felt like i can't sleep and you know what some of them will cook stake, grilled burgers and how will my barbecue beats that?" she cries

"don't be nervous baby i know your barbecue will beat them, believed me just remember sweetness and sourness must not over power each other just like in a relationship they give and take"

"daddy I'll did experiments but nothings seems right. Tomorrow is the elimination and i feel like crying" Rachel whined

"You know Rachel barbecue is a comfort food and when they smell your barbecue i know you get their attention"

"Ok daddy thank you" and hung up the phone. She sigh "I can do this!"

The next morning Rachel and other contestant arrived at the hotel parking lot where the competition held. Rachel got her things and is looking for her lucky charm Hiram's favorite plate

"Where is it? I know i brought it with me" she said looking at her things

"Hey! Rachel we'll go ahead inside" said the other contestant

She nods "there you are i thought i lost you" she hugs the plate on her chest and pray

"Lord please even if its top five I'll do cartwheel with happiness please.. Please" she walks still praying not noticing the truck that is coming to her way from the lot and hit by it. The driver and the passenger rushed to her

"Miss" Rachel opened her eyes with blurry looking and smiling into woman's face with blonde locks and piercing hazel eyes. "Miss" the woman called again she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen she thought then she passed out...


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss" Quinn furrow her brows at the comical face that the girl giving her 'why is she looking at me like that' she thought

The girl fluttered her eyes closed. She passed out

Turning her eyes on Puck who's been shaking the girl in his arm "Come on let's get her in the truck let's go to the hospital"

Puck scoops the girl on his arms laying her (plate still on her chest) on the passenger's side while Quinn rushed to the driver's seat. Puck on the backseat carrying the girl's scarf that got stuck on the truck's door once they settled they drove to the hospital.

Walking to the hallway of the hospital Quinn and Puck thanking the nurse who assisted Rachel. They continue walking to Rachel's room.

"I thought you killed that girl boss" Puck said Quinn glared at him

"Can't you see she's breathing and alive" pointing her finger at the girl on the bed

"Don't you dare accused of me again am I clear? She scowls

Puck lowered her gazed and examining the girl "Yeah right! look at girlie that smooth and tan skin really beautiful"

"Stop staring at her!" Checking her purse "Ahh wrong timing. Do you know where is the nearest atm machine here?" she questioned Puck

"I think is on the next block"

"Let's go walk from here cause is such a waste of gas" leaving Puck behind

shaking his head Puck murmured "such a miser" and jogged to Quinn

Rachel opened her eyes bolting sitting at the bed looking her surroundings..

"What hap...The contest!" she's about to leave when a nurse came to her stopping her

"Miss you can't leave. Your bill is not yet paid"

She's looking at the nurse with wide eyes " What! the woman who hit me didn't pay it? What an inconsiderable woman. How much is it?" she fidgeted on the bed getting her purse

She went down to cashier register to settle her payment. She noticed how expensive the bill was. She's fuming "The nerve of that woman! she got me into accident and didn't even pay for this bill"

**_Meanwhile…_**

Quinn and Puck back to the hospital headed to the room, a nurse making the bed and the girl is missing.

"Nurse where the girl here is?"pointing her finger on the bed

"She already left and paid the bills she's on a rush"

Huh!" she furrows her brows and looking to Puck and back to the nurse in front.

Puck put his hand on her shoulder "Oh boss, we didn't even get her number"

"You're thinking of her number. What a shame and maybe she thinks that we ditched and leave her here." she scowls

Putting his hand of the back of his head "why don't we get back to that hotel maybe she's there" "Let me just check if she left something. Here!" handing the plate to Quinn

Scractching her forehead "Let's go"

The place was empty and the maintenance staffs were doing their jobs cleaning when Rachel got into the venue. She walks inside with sad face close to tear her eyes.

"hmmm...too late there's nothing here anymore. Lord,wha.. what will I do?" she cries and stomping her foot

Quinn and Puck rushed to the venue and saw that the contest was already finished

Hurry! maybe she still here"plate still on her hand

Boss we didn't catched her"

Looking around Quinn asked one of the janitors

Excuse me, did you see a girl short"

beautiful" Puck interjected Quinn ignored him

"Brown curly long hair, tan skin?" she described

"There's a lot of people around here earlier" answered the janitor

"Come on let's take a look outside if she's still around"

**_At Lima,Ohio..._**

Nika and Jasper silently seated beside the bed gazed on their father folding his clothes packing when Jasper speaks

"Daddy"

"Yeah"

"How long will you be in New York"

"I'll be back the next day"

"So are you going to visit Rachel?" Jasper asked

"Oh yes, you see I got another job with free ticket to New York and I got a chance to visit your sister" he sheepishly smiled and turn to his children

"Daddy I'm sure Rachel will be surprised if she sees you" Nika chirped happily

"Oh she will definitely surprise if she knows what will happen to our old restaurant" sighing Jasper look at his father sadly

"That's why I'd like to talk to your sister personally"

Nika get something on the bed and hand it to Leroy it was a personalized plate the she made with an inscription of 'We love you Rachel'

"Daddy will you give to Rachel" and Leroy took it

Sulking on a bench, pressing her head on the wall, looking the ceiling "Lord what will I do? Rachel sighs

"Do you know what it feels that you're keeping the truth to your father because I'm ashamed especially with my siblings. You know they depending on me" she hiccups, cried opening to one of her housemates on the building she's staying

giving her a squeezed on her shoulder "how.. how will you pay all of your debt if they're depending on you?"

"I don't know" shaking her head sobbing

"why don't you try to look for a job here in New York" while tacking Rachel's hair behind her

"Rachel I think you're the one that the man in the lobby is looking for" a woman call

she stand and walk down the lobby, she stopped on her track when she saw who the man is seated on a chair waiting. She turned back to her housemate, hides and pressed her body on the wall.

"That's my daddy. I don't know what to say. How will I tell him?" she says pacing worry on her face

"Ok..ok..I'll face and talked to him. I'll tell him that you're not here"

She watched her father talked to her housemate handling something for her and left..

"He gave this to you it's from your siblings"

She took and hugged the plate on her chest tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Daddy I'm sorry we didn't got the chance to meet when you're here" calling her father

"It's ok baby just hearing your voice is enough. Hey! Congrats you're doing great"

"Thank you daddy, how are you?" she inquire

"Errm.. I'd like to tell you something personally I talked to Mr. Lee.. and he liked to renovate the restaurant"

"huh! Don't agree to that daddy you know all of papa's memories is in that restaurant"

"yeah I asked Mr. Lee if he could give us few months' extension but..."

"Daddy don't agree with that please" she cut him off

"I'll try. Baby I have a request for you ahh.. Can you help me pay, this is my last request and do your best on that contest and on your training so you'll win"

"I promised to you daddy I'm not going back if I don't have money and pay for all our debts. I'll do everything even if I have to find a job I'll just do everything" she ended the call clutched the phone in her hand with a determination eyes.

Standing outside the door her duffle bag on the floor

"You are staying in an apartelle Rachel"

"Please just give me one more week" she pleaded on the land lady

"I'm sorry but there's a lot of people who wants to rent and I have to gain money"

She looks down bending and picking up her bag walking to the street. People are passing her by and the sun came down

"where will I go?" she internally thought.

A buzzed coming from her phone brought her back to reality signaling her phone died

"why? why is this happening?" shaking her phone a frustration on her face.

She looks up in the evening sky stopping her track. A truck was parked on the alley "Papa.. papa help me please.. Will I go back home?"

"Baby are you giving up?" a voice came

She turns on her back to see where it came from but nothing " am I going crazy? It's a day of misfortune and insane already" she asked herself

"Raaaaccchhheeell!" another call

Looking to her surroundings scared putting her hands on her temple she mused " Lord I think my head was shaken up when I got hit"

No baby you're not insane, you called me right? that's why I'm here" her jaw dropped, eyes were bugging out because there is no way a bill board is talking to her

Papa?.. papa is that you?"

Hands on his hips scowling to Rachel because what can you do if can't move on a milk advertisement

"Don't be surprise baby it's really hard to pose. Are you giving up easily?"

"eh, papa this time I have no plan B. I don't know if my decision coming here is right it's like I got into more troubles" she complained

"What did I always tell you? IF you feel like giving up follow your heart"

"ihhh.. I'm getting into more troubles whenever i follow my instinct" she whined

"Just remember Rachel follow your heart" Hiram said fading on the billboard

"papa.. papa" she called when a balloon vendor passed her a heart shape balloon dropped on the ground. She picked it up and remembering what her papa said ' follow your heart' then she saw it, her scarf stacked on the truck's door beside the alley. Flashback of her accident ran through her mind.

"Wait thi... this is the truck that hit me" pointing her finger

**_Meanwhile..._**

Quinn and Puck are still walking around the block looking for Rachel

"Boss we're walking for hours looking for that girl"

"Maybe we could see her she might need help"

Scratching the back of his head "eh.. Boss we don't know where to find her" the Mo hawked whined as he stop walking bending, hands on his knees

Quinn looks over her shoulder noticing Puck not following behind and walks to his side and scowls him

"Why are you tired?"

Looking at the blonde he answered quickly "No.. no I'm still hyper and we can walk all night long let's go hurry" with the hint of sarcasm walking to other side of the block

Quinn rolled her eyes rubbing her chin trying to think where to find the girl "Wait let's try go that way" pointing at the left side of the block.

She looked at the scarf "I am sure this is mine" grabbing the item she tried to pull it out but it's stucked and won't budge. She let go and kicked the truck over and over " Because of you I'm having the worst day" she yelled still kicking people are staring at her like she's insane. She kicked once more and hurt her foot.

" urrggh! Look what you did you're still a pest until now" limping she tried to open the truck's door.

"Hey!" she knocks and looking at the tinted window but no respond

Hands on her hips pointing the truck "If you think you can get away with this you're wrong!" she's pacing back and forth and try to pull her scarf again

She was livid, pacing back and forth she threw her hands in the air as she waited for the truck's owner mumbling in frustration. She breathes out with all that happened in a day she felt exhausted, her back pressed against the truck, putting her hand over her mouth yawning. She picked up her bag as she climbed and threw it on it the trunk, setting herself in comfortable position fighting the sleepy on her eyes as she succumbed to a dreamland

"If that girlie is here we already found her don't you think? He questioned Quinn as they walked through their truck

Sighing " I know. Let's go, we need to be in the car wash early in the morning" she unlocked and got on the truck

An alarming buzzed woke up a sleeping Quinn from her bed. Slowly opening and rubbing her eyes turning off her alarm as she sat up for a while and glancing up at the calendar hanging on her wall. A smile broke her face seeing what date is on today. Its end of the month it's been her routine to roam around the compound and collect rentals payment from her tenants. She began to stretch and get off of the bed.

"Good morning " she greeted

"Good morning Quinn" he smile mimicking the young lady is giving her

"You look busy over there" Observing the man

"Ahh... they look beautiful right?" while spraying his plants

" I'll get your rentals later" she says holding a stock of receipts

"Quinn here's our payment for the rent" a woman says coming her way with his son. Once she had the money she gave them a receipts and began to leave when she saw Mike,Matt and Finn coming to her direction.

"Good morning Quinn" they greeted in unison

"Hi guys!" she raised her brow when she noticed the boys were holding

"You're prioritizing courting a girl instead of going to school "she says as statement

"No Quinn we are just waiting for our crush" answered Matt

Then Tina came out of nowhere rushing and stopping beside Quinn

"Hi Tina" the boys greeted her seeing the girl as their eyes lit up. She waved her hand at them in recognition. Finn step in and offering her bread.

"No oranges for a pretty girl as you" Matt step in front offering her two oranges.

"Here beautiful as morning coffee or me?" Mike motioning the mug his holding and himself

"Thank you boys, but I already ate breakfast" she shyly says then she turned to Quinn paying her rental

"Thank you Tina" writing down on receipts and handing it to the young girl. " Wait does Finn,Matt and Mike has a chance on you?

Tina walks in front of the three boys with mooning eyes waiting for her answer. She looks in each guy closer for a while and a smirk on her face, she turn her back and walks away leaving a three confused guy. The three look at each other and hurry to catch her up but blocked by

Quinn stared at them chuckling shaking her head with the boys antics.

"Hey!"

"Quinn thank you for calling my attention and how may I help you?" Santana flirted with British accent

Putting her hand on her chin seems thinking for a moment "Hmm.. it's the end of the month, time for you to pay your rent"

Santana snapped her finger and took off her sun glasses put it over her head "Do you know it's bad luck if you pay in the evening?" she gestured at the sky

Quinn rolled her eyes "Ahh.. right let's see. It's early in the morning and it's perpendicular of the day you haven't pay your rentals for two months and got penalties for that" countered the blonde

"Hey I'm a call center agent it's night time for me during the day" she argued shuffling her keys making her way to her door

"Sanatana!" Quinn called with a fake smile

"Alright! Whatever I just like pestering you" opening her purse "here.. It's been ready since yesterday" handing the money

She got into Quinn's personal space and asked "So.. where is my kiss?"

"Oh.. your kiss" she leaned inches apart and put the receipt over the latina's lips "there that is your kiss. thank you bye" she chuckled and walked away

Narrowing her eyes directed at backing form of the blonde "Someday you'll be mine Fabray. Tomorrow is Saturday. One of these days. You're my destiny" she tell herself looking back at the blonde opening her door

Happily walking down to the garage "Hi Beth I bought you new mugs" lifting it's cover she greeted her beloved vintage red volks beetles. She walked on her truck seeing someone is sleeping on it.

"Hey!" as she stand near the truck poking the sleeping body but no respond. "Hey!" she tried again this time shaking it harder, suddenly the girl awake as she screamed and moved as far away the corner of the trunk, feeling lost for a moment.

When remembered where she is, she glanced at person standing "Don't touch me you pervert!"

Looking confused the blonde asked "What are you doing there?"

p"What do you mean 'what are you doing there' you.. you keep touching me you maniac" she hysterically accused. They looked each other.

Why is this woman looks familiar then realization hits her "Wait you're... you're the girl.." she trails off

Anger flares in Rachel pointing her finger at Quinn

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME INTO THIS MESS" she gritted her teeth

Pointing at herself "ME? WHA.. What mess are you talking about?" she was shocked by the girl's accusation. '_Who the hell this woman she think she is? Accusing her of something she didn't do' (well know off)_. Hearing a pair of raised voice, being gossip mongers and sees some sort of their entertainment people from the compound are starting to gather up around the feuding duo.

"YOU MURDERER!" said Rachel

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU DEAD? You're still alive don't you? And you obviously you can't stop talking, you're to nosy" countered Quinn annoyed at the girl in front of her

_ Seriously?_ gaping at the girl "How can you be so evil? Running away from me"/p

Looking over her shoulder seeing this gossip mongers murmuring _'Great. Just great.. Now they think I did something to this crazy woman' _the blonde thought to herself

"Quinn you fooled me I thought you love me" Santana commented

She rolled her eyes and ignored Santana getting back into Rachel's face "I brought you to the hospital didn't I?"

"Well I paid the bills" She retorts not backing away

"I came back for you, but you're not there"

" I don't know where you learn how to drive. What are you blind? You don't look where you're going. You think you own the road huh?"

"Wait you're the one walking and not looking where she is going that is why you got into accident" a slight smugness wearing on her tone.

Rachel whined sitting in defeat kicking her foot. She feels like crying "Iihhh...But you're the reason why I'm in this mess in the first place"

_Ha' what is she like five years old? Such a drama queen_ "Well you're the one who brought it to yourself so stop blaming me" she crossed her arms over her chest mocking the shorter girl

Once again angers boiling inside her._ 'Alright that's it!, I've had enough of this bitch taunting me'_. Searching around at the trunk, she grabbed anything she touched and threw it to Quinn cursing

Once she anticipate what the girl is trying to do, she backed away trying to covering herself from the flying objects. "Miss stop doing that! You can hurt someone"

When she's out of weapon Rachel tried lifting the tire at the back but failed.

"As if she can lift that thing when it's weighted as hers" Santana snickered amused by the dwarf.

Rachel let go and whined sitting "Oh Come on! Even in an argument I'm still a loser." she cried in frustration grabbing her hair

"Wait for me there. "She sternly says and jumps out on the trunk. Ignoring the blonde, she went straight to the garage where Beth is parked. Quinn followed her. The shorter woman grabbed a wood in the corner not knowing it is supporting the ceiling.

"Wai..wait what are you doing?" asked the blonde

She pulled it out and a crashed was heard Quinn froze and watched in horror...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing with Glee/WAS**

**English is not my mother language so bare with me you if you find any grammatical errors. I am not a writer mostly a reader so I'm new in this kind of stuff. This is me trying to write something and do my best to translate it to English so yeah…**

**Rachel is not a vegan or jewish so thanks to dagronis for reminding me lol**

**So if you are watching With a smile, I skipped some scenes and changed some lines coz sometimes some words are hard to translate.**

_**Chapter 3**_

The horrified look on Quinn's face was understatement, her skin was paler than it has been, her mouth was hanging open and the brunette a crossed her matching her state of shock. A moment of silence was envelope the area until "ooohss" was heard fr8om the onlookers watching the scene. Quinn recovered from her shocked and hurries her steps to Beth removing the debris from the ceiling.

"My car...BETH! BETH!" she cries checking her car for farther damage.

"Oh no!" Mr. Shue gasped witnessing what happened to Quinn's car.

Santana on the other hand shooing the onlookers that continue whispering at the back "Get out of here! Or else all of you will be the ending receiver of the wrath of the Queen Bitch herself"

Her face was hot and she is seething in red, "Look...look at this?" she gripped her hair, sending daggers to the shorter girl her breathing was uneven..

"I...I am looking at it" she flinched; you can see her fears in her yes. She tightened her gripped on the wood that she is holding.

"Pay for this... Pay for this.." the blonde demand

"Huh..Er..I don't..."she vows 'this girl is definitely scary as hell, but I'm RACHEL BARBARA BERRY and Rachel Berry vows to no one' so she found her new confidence" Wait a second, why should I pay this old car of yours when you are the one who owes me" she said with conviction moving forward until an arm gap from the blonde.

"I owe you? Owe you for the hospital bill!" 'Unbelievable' she huffed shoving her hand on her pocket

She took her wrist placing the money on her open palm and closes it "Here! Now you pay me for my car"

Rachel gave the money back to Quinn "That is my payment for your car" she proudly say

"Are you out of your mind? This is not even enough to fixed my car, pay me now!" she demanded

"Oh,erm I...I don't have the money" she fidgeted on her spot

"You don't have money, alright.. She took her wrist dragging Rachel away "We will go to the police station"

Before they get any further blocked on their way stopping Quinn from dragging the shorter girl " Wait, stop! We can talk about this, there is no need for cops to be involved" Quinn look at in disbelieve. He gave her a stern look and sigh in frustration, she let go of the brunette's hand.

They were sitting on the couch where in Rachel is innocently explaining to Mr. Shue what had happened to her and sharing stories about her family in Lima.

"There's a lot of horrible things have happened to you" He said with sympathy on the girl

"This isn't going to happened if that woman didn't HIT me" empathizing the word knowing the blonde is outside eavesdropping the conversation.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Quinn and Santana are sitting outside the house sneaking up in the window and listening to the conversation between and Rachel

"You see that girl she acts like she's not at fault, when she is the one who is blocking the way" she tell Santana scowling pointing at girl inside

"Corrected by.. That girl make me lose my insanity" Santana respond

"Does your father know what happened to you?" asked

"I can't tell my father, because I don't know how to explain it to him" she sniffled

"Look such a drama queen trying to get sympathy" the blonde huffed

"True, if she's thinking that we fall for her act 'Sorry' people here in the compound are way better than her" Santana snide

"Stop scaring her" Mr. Shue says over the two women outside she turn to Rachel introducing himself

"I'm Mr. Shue, I'm like the father figure here around the compound"

"Rachel" she smiled at the man

"Come here, don't worry everything will be fine" she hugged the man and sniffled over his chest

"Come on, now she got " the blonde rolled her eyes

"Corrected by, thank for calling my attention that girl she hypnotized " doing hand gesture like doing some spell and got up from her set

"Where are you going?" she grabbed the Latina's arm and sat her again

"I'm going to get some woods and lighter and I will burn that witch" she answered with disgust on her face getting up again

"Wait, stay here" sending glances at the brunette inside

"There's a witch in the compound and we need to destroy her" she tell Quinn like she is on a mission

"Please, don't sue me. I'm not a bad guy. It just that I don't have money to pay you is it hard to understand?" Rachel pleaded

"Miss I understand that, but how about the damages that you made?" Quinn respond

"Why don't we make a deal?" suggested.

Turning to the brunette "Rachel for you to pay Quinn you will work for her"

"I can do that" she agreed. The blonde on the other hand nodding her head

"You'll clean her house, cook for her, do the laundry you think you can do that? He asked

"Yes" then he turned to Quinn who keeps nodding her head listening to

"Now Quinn all your works here in the compound Rachel will do it for you, but you pay her"

She arched her brow "I pay her? She questioned

"Well she is working for you so you pay her" He answered as a matter of fact "You'll get her salary from the monthly dues that we're tenants giving to you" Quinn scratched her nape closing and opening her eyes processing what the curly man is saying

"While you Rachel save your salary and pay it to Quinn. Is everything clear?"

"Yes" they said in unison glaring at each other

Once they settled clapped his hand happily

"So from today on" turning to Quinn "Rachel will be staying at your place" he grins

"WHAT!" and "WHY?" are respond at the same time

"Wait that is not included on what we talked and agreed on" She whined

"Besides I am not living with her" Rachel interjected pointing at the blonde

"Quinn you know we can't leave her in the street like a stray cat" Mr. Shue opted

" does she can't stay with you?"

"Why not? You owned the apartment units here in the compound and it's your responsibility to accommodate the person who is working for you" Quinn sigh feeling defeated

"Quinn it took us three years to fixed this" Puck said motioning to Beth "Don't worry we can move on from here I'm sure Rachel will help you" he grin

"What are you talking about? She huffed in annoyance

"Oh commo'n admits it she is beautiful and SEXY and the puckasaurus will totally tap that" he smirked teasing the blonde

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, she's beautiful, contemptuous, then a clumsy one" she spit

Puck threw his arm on her shoulder patting her "I know she's your type right?" "Yeah" from the three boys (Mike,Finn and Matt) as they snickered a crossed Quinn and Puck

"All of you are malicious, you three (gesturing at the boys) do you still like to hang here?. And you" he points to mo hawked that is innocently looking anywhere "Would you like me to freeze your salary? "No..no" the three laughed at puck.

When the boys saw the blonde glaring at them, they gulped and hurry to escape.

The mo hawked threw his arm over the blonde shoulder patting her "Boss I was just joking"

"Just get back to work" she hissed

"Thank you all of you" Rachel smiled glancing at the people around her. Tina was standing beside her; Mr. Shue was at her back doing some cleaning stuff while Santana was at far side watching her like a hawk.

"You are welcome Rachel. So you're from Lima is it beautiful there? "Tina asked with glow in her eyes

"Oh yes, its beautiful but there isn't a lot of place to go to explore since it was a small town" she says

"Correct you know my ex-girlfriend she also from Lima..." Santana interjected showing off her arm tracing a tattoo of her ex that had been crossed out to the two woman.

"Why it has been crossed out? Rachel interrupt

"I broke up with her, I left her because she stink like a durian" she cringed her nose at the memory. The girls and laughed at her

"Sorry to bother you all, I didn't mean to make trouble on the garage especially on Quinn's car. But don't worry I'll work hard in this compound so that I can make it up to all of you" Rachel said with a wishful look in her eyes

"You don't have to worry about the people here they are all good people" said squeezing the brunette's shoulder

"Eh.. Santana is the one who's been protagonist here" Tina teased as they laughed at the Latina. Santana just rolled her eyes at the girl

"You know Rachel Quinn is a good girl, well sometimes she get grumpy and sensitive so you just have to adjust and be patient with her" the curly man said

Opening her door she sigh and glanced at the girl behind her who's checking the blonde's house

"Aren't you coming in?" the blonde asked waiting at the door

" I don't know, what if you're a bad guy" she say mocking the blonde

She laughed at her sarcastically with the accusation tilting her head " If someone that is not trustworthy here that is you, so stop bitching and get inside" she scoffed

She walked inside by passing the blonde, she put her bags on the floor and took her surroundings. The house was small with a small couch, one bedroom. She walked on the small desk with a lot of miniature cars displayed on it. She picked up one of the toy playing on it, and was startled when Quinn closed the door behind. She dropped the toy on the floor. Quinn put her hands on her temple to ease her annoyance to the brunette.

"Sorry" She tried to picked up but dropped it again " Ahh... sorry"

Quinn snatched the toy on her hand and glared at Rachel "Guhhh! Why are you so clumsy? Don't touch this it's off limit ok!"

Rachel raised both her hands in surrender "Ok"

Scratching her nape she sigh deeply "Let's make it clear Miss..."

"Rachel" she interjected

"Huh?"

"Rachel is my name" she extends her hand to the blonde introducing her self

Quinn look at her extended hand and shook it "Quinn"

"Ehh... Sorry...Sorry about your car" she say softly

"No apology will fix my car right?" Rachel looks at her feet in shame

"Like what said you're living in this house with me" she took a glance with Rachel" Oh, Why are you reacting like that? If you think that I'll do something to you well you are delusional. You are going to sleep in the couch and I'm going to sleep on my bed" motioning towards her room

Rachel looks at Quinn like she grown a second head then at the couch and back at Quinn "He...Here at the couch?" she asked pointing at the furniture

"Why are you complaining? Quinn scoffed

"Not at all" she walked on the couch and sat patting it" There's pillow.. One" hugging it and lay down "See it's Very comfortable, it is nice to sleep here" she say sarcastically with her megawatts smile

Clearing her throat looking down at Rachel "For you to pay your debts, here's what you going to do. You cook, clean the house, do the laundry and you will help with the car wash are we clear?" she asked

Nodding her head "Clear maybe... she paused calculating the period" Maybe in two months I can pay you already with my debts"

"If you're good in the car wash you can get tips from the customers so you can pay sooner and you follow the house rules ok?"

She answered by nodding her head again with a hint of smile breaking her face

Rachel is standing in the living room uncomfortably composing herself tugging the hem of her shirt and smoothing skirt, when Quinn walks toward her checking her from head to toe.

"What are you wearing?" she asked

Rachel is wearing an argyle shirt hugging her body and a sinful short red skirt above her knees.

"Huh?Ehh... Tina gave it to me" she answered consciously looking at herself. She noticed Quinn blatantly checking her out "Hey Quinn why are you looking at me like that?" she nervously said covering herself from the prying eyes.

"Oi you think you're alluring in those clothes and your legs it's so flabby" Rachel opened her mouth to say something but before she can retort Quinn took off and left her fuming..

"You are hostile, insensitive and when you are mocking me, you mocked hard" she yelled at Quinn's retreating form. After a moment she glanced and touching at her thighs_ ' My legs are nothing but toned and firmed, maybe she is just jealous of you. Yeah that it! She just envy you'_ she thought to herself.

Looking at the wall she noticed a painting which is slightly inclined and arranged it to its position "I'm sleeping on the couch, I'm wearing this shortest clothes then I'm lying to my father... Lord why is this happening?" Turning her back at the painting she groaned

"Racchhheeelll" a voiced called

Looking back at the painting in front she leaned forward widing her eyes and there in the painting is Hiram staring back at her.

"Papa?"

"The journey is not yet over honey" he said

"But Papa why is it getting more difficult? When we are in Lima we are drowning in debts, then when I came here in New York I got myself into debts too" she whined on her father

"Don't you remember what I taught you ' Don't make debts if..."

"If you cannot pay it" she finished "Yes, I know that. Don't worry Papa I promised you when I get back in Lima I will pay all of our debts. I don't know how, but I'll make way"

Quinn is walking towards her trailing off on her tracks when she noticed Rachel is talking on the painting figuring what the girl is doing. She threw a pair of t-shirt and shorts landing on the couch which startle the brunette

"Take that" the blonde said

Picking up the clothes "Thanks! you know it's even better when it's not being thrown" she said sarcastically giving the blonde her sweetest smile

_**The Next day...**_

Quinn walked on the living room and sat down beside on the sleeping form on the couch holding a list. She glanced at Rachel with her mouth open and drooling like a child. Quinn shook her to wake her up.

"Hey wake up" she was answered by a groaned

"It's still early" stirring on her side

"No it's afternoon" she shook her again "Wake up, you have a lot of works to do"

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting up" she said annoyed by her sudden wake, she gets up fixing her bed hair, yawning at the blonde

"Here are the lists of things that you are doing today" Quinn gave the list "and here's the money"

She took the list and money clearing her eyes as she read the list "Pay the electric bill, water, cable, telephone..."

Nodding "That was easy" Quinn cuts her off

Ignoring the blonde she continue reading "Disposing the garbage"

Humming "That is very easy" Quinn chirped

"Do water delivery, clean the sink, fixed the roof gutter, look for spare tire for Beth.. Am I doing all this things?" she asked

Quinn smirked at her evilly "Yes, you do all of that clear?"

"Clear"

"Ok good luck" she smiled and took off leaving a frowning brunette looking at the three pages list on her hand.

Santana and Mr. Shue are eating outside the garden as they watched Rachel picking up the black bags to disposed "You know I have this feel that girl is nice" he tell Santana nodding towards Rachel

"That's because Mr. Shue you are just feeling it coz you're naïve" Santana say with a boring tone while continue chugging her bread on her mouth

"No…Look at her she is quite and she follows and obeys Quinn's rules" he said

" She is just starting of course she will obey rules trying to impressed Quinn. We'll never know maybe tomorrow or next day that girl massacred all the people here in the compound" she respond

"And here it go again.. Being judgmental to others" he mussed

She rolled her eyes on his antics "Ok fine whatever! Anyway, yesterday haven't you had a strange feeling? Coz you just believed what she just said is like she hypnotized you blowing spells on your head because that's what some demons or monsters do right?"

Mr. Shue snorted at her "You know you are more look like a monster than Rachel"

"Well that's true" they laughed

"Just help Rachel in there" he said

"Yuck!.. Garbage.. I'm a call center agent then you like me to touched those filthy garbage" she protest

He nudged her "Help her" he gave her a stern look

She groaned "Yeah, yeah I'm on it.. So bossy" rolling her eyes she walks toward Rachel swaying her hips

"Hey hobbit" she greeted "Mr. Shue said that I will help you" she snatched one of the bag in Rachel's hand passing her " This is how you do it" she gestured bringing the bag on her chest hugging it. She cringed her nose "It's stinks. There perfect!" Santana dropped the bag along with the others, Rachel thank and smile at her.

_**At the Car wash…**_

Quinn huddled her personnel's for a meeting. She standing in front while Puck is standing beside her while Finn, Mike and Matt are sitting on the table.

"Ok next month we're going to operate 24 hours we are having morning and night shift, We don't want to waste customers that are coming during night and dawn" she addressed to her staff

"Ok..but Boss put me on night shift" Puck grin wiggling his eye brows

"You always think you are better than I am no?" Quinn scolded

"Aww.. don't be like that" he shoved lightly " Didn't you have a nice sleep with Rachel last night?" He smirked at her

"I slept on my room, Rachel slept on the couch" she said annoyed

"On the couch?" he questioned scratching his neck

"Yes"

"Ra..Rachel? why did you let her sleep on the couch?"

"That is my house right? And she said it is ok for her to sleep there and she is comfortable with the couch" She answered

"You know Quinn Don't believed a girl when they say it's ok, because sometimes they are not ok. Trust me" he nudges her on the arm

She arched her brow at him "Why don't you be the boss here in the carwash?"

"Trust me Quinn, Right boys?" he turns to Finn, Mike and Matt with his shit eating grin

Opening the door Rachel slide in through a small kitchen she walks towards the dish racks. Checking it she noticed that Quinn only owned a plate, one glass, a pair of spoon and fork and a cup. "What's with this house it's like they doesn't like accommodate visitors here. Doesn't like to have partner in life" she mussed to herself.

She continue checking and walks towards the cupboards "And look at this food it's all canned goods"

"Are you gonna live here now?" She turns and put her hand over her chest

"Oh my God you startled me" she said

"I'm sorry.. I'm buddy" said the small boy standing in front of her

"Hello I'm Rachel" she took a seat and sat smiling at the boy

"Are you my new neighbor?" Buddy asked

" Ahh.. Yes but it's just temporary" Rachel chirped

"Oh.. I thought you'll stay longer"

"Ok, you just wait here. I'm just going to cook and clean because that hostile girl might resent me again." She gets up on her seat and sat buddy on the chair.

"Don't be mad at Quinn she's nice, she is just upset because she really loves Beth" Buddy told her

"Beth?" Rachel asked

"That's the name of her car that you broke. It was a gift from her father" Buddy answered

"That makes sense. That is why she resented me; maybe her father will be mad at her if he knew that car broke" she said

"Umm.. not really her father is dead" the boy respond

"How about her other relatives?"

"She has her mother, but she is always busy like my mom always busy" he sadly said

"That is why Quinn is burning in anger because I wrecked her car"

_**At the Garage…**_

Rachel and Tina are leaning on the wall; Rachel is holding a glass of cold water patting it to her cheek. They are watching Quinn hovering Beth with car tools. Quinn is wearing a white wife beater and skinny jeans. Tina is silently watching the two mostly Rachel.

'_I just realized she really is beautiful. I wonder to run my fingers through it if those short blonde was soft. And those eyes..' _"It's hot right Rachel?" Tina asked Rachel smirking at her and left

"Huh?" dumbfounded with retreating form of Tina, she regain her consciousness from her thoughts and glanced at Quinn blushing

"Quinn, water?" offering her glass to the blonde giving her megawatts smile

"Thanks, I'm Fine" glancing at the brunette giving her a straight face

"Is there anything I can help?" she asked

"No It's fine might you broke something here, just watched there"

"This kind of car is faced out, why are you kept fixing it?"

"Don't you know what vintage means? It is not because it's out dated it's not gonna work. It needs an intensive care because there aren't a lot of cars that run like this smoothly"  
She calmly explained

Rachel look at her feet then back at Quinn "I'm so sorry.. If anything I can help, I will help you so that we can fixed Beth. I just wanna make it up to you" she leaned against Beth then its side mirror broke

"RAccchhheellll!" Quinn face palmed "I'm going to add that on your debts" Rachel look at her apologetically


End file.
